De la amistad al amor
by MaryLPotter
Summary: Mary y Sirius se conocen desde muy pequeños, ellos dos junto con James fueron muy amigos, pero luego todo se complica, porque tienen que existir esos estupidos sentimientos que complican todo? por su culpa una amistad se perdio... se podra recuperar o se


"No entiendo… no entiendo porque fui tan tonta, la verdad es que me hace falta, me hace realmente falta, era mi mejor amigo, un amigo de verdad, como lo pude perder así, James tiene razón, debería hablar con él, después de todo, fue mi culpa que dejáramos de hablarnos… todo fue mi culpa, si tal ves el me olvidó, pero yo estoy sufriendo el triple…"

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de una chica rubia que se encontraba acostada en un sofá, sus ojos azul verdoso miraban fijamente el techo de la sala común, como en busca de una respuesta a esa pregunta que se hacía todos los días cada ves que veía a su antiguo mejor amigo Sirius Black… sin poder evitarlo una serie de recuerdos le vino a la mente…

Flash Back

En una tarde de mayo los alumnos de quinto curso del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban en hora libre…

Un chico sumamente atractivo, con el cabello negro y un poco largo, y con unos ojos grises que siempre mostraban un brillo de picardía, se hallaba recostado en un sofá de la sala común, al lado de él una rubia se encontraba hablándole animadamente, el la miraba con mucha atención, como grabando cada gesto de la chica, mientras reía de las ocurrencias de la misma

…Y entonces Lily, que no tenía ni idea que James estaba escondido en el cuarto a salido en toallas jajaja, tenías que ver su cara cuando James la saludo como si nada! Estaba rojísima! – contaba la chica alegremente mientras ambos reían

Jajaja Cornamenta si que sabe tratar a las mujeres, todo eso lo aprendió de mi! – dijo Sirius con orgullo

Ah! Ya tenías que salir con alguno de tus comentarios bobos! – señaló la chica mientras reía, la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrada a las ocurrencias de Sirius Black

Sabes que te encanta mi actitud! – dijo descaradamente el pelinegro

No es que me guste, es que realmente estoy acostumbrada! Además no puedo decir que tu no me soportes cuando me entran mis ataques ególatras! – razonó Mary, este era el nombre de la chica, Mary Elizabeth Withers, pero todos la conocían como Mary

Preciosa, esos no son ataques ególatras, tu solo eres realista, eres como yo, no puedes evitar ser un encanto! – dijo Sirius mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda

Eso es cierto, somos demasiado encantadores! – afirmó la rubia

Bueno mi encantadora princesa, tu sabes que siempre estaré enamorado de ti! – le dijo Sirius sonriendo seductoramente

Ay Sirius por favor, no empieces con tus declaraciones bobas! – le dijo Mary molesta, no le gustaba que jugara con eso

Sabes que no son bobas! Esta ves es en serio princesa, te estoy declarando mi amor! – le dijo todavía con la misma sonrisa, por lo que la chica le siguió el juego

Uuuyy si Sirius! Yo también te amo y te adoro! Pero ya en serio, deja de jugar con eso! – le pidió la chica, pero esta ves el pelinegro se puso serio y se acercó mas a ella, lo que causó una gran impresión en la chica

Mary, te estoy hablando en serio… estoy enamorado de ti… - se lo dijo bajito, casi en un susurro, pero que ella pudo distinguir perfectamente, no pudo evitar sentir como se le iba yendo todo el color de su rostro, eso fue lo que ella siempre temió, perder su amistad por algo como eso… ella no sentía lo mismo por él, lo quería, lo adora, lo amaba… pero como amigo… ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, y él lo sabía… porque había hecho eso?... un sentimiento de angustia invadió todo su cuerpo, no sabía que responder, no sabía que hacer… estaba totalmente en shock

Sirius yo… - trato de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca

No digas nada… yo solo quería que lo supieras… espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros… yo solo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti – Sirius estaba serio, cosa que no era común en él, no miraba a los ojos a la chica, simplemente se limitaba observar la chimenea atentamente

Mary no sabía muy bien que hacer… no le parecía justo que el sufriera por ella, pero no sabía que iba hacer ella sin Sirius, su Sirius, su amigo… si cada ves que él andaba con una de las tantas chicas que lo perseguían ella se moría de la rabia y no dudaba en ir a "rescatarlo", no sabía lo que haría observando de lejos… a quien le contaría sus problemas, muy bien, estaba James, y sabía que James nunca la abandonaría, pero era diferente, James era su primo… de todas formas no le quedaba otra opción no quería que el sufriera, tal ves le iba a doler el primer mes, pero conociendo a Sirius, a partir de ahí ya quedaba todo olvidado…

Pero es que… tenemos que hablar, esto no puede quedar así – Mary sentía un nudo en la garganta, ella sabía que no iba a poder tratar a Sirius igual que siempre, no sabiendo eso… - Sirius… no sabes como me duele decirte esto… pero… no quiero que hablemos mas… no va a ser justo para ti, tu mereces que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos, no deberías sufrir por mi… - la chica hablaba apresuradamente, le costaba mucho trabajo decirle eso a él… - tu sabes lo que yo siento por Remus y pues…

Si Mary… te entiendo, pero yo no voy a sufrir, es peor para ambos si nos alejamos – habló Sirius Black esta ves mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero ella le rehusó la mirada – Pero si eso es lo que quieres pues… así será… el chico se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala común, luego de ese día ambos jóvenes solo se hablaban para lo que era absolutamente necesario…

Fin del Flash Back

Esa fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado… - comentó la chica en voz alta

Otra ves pensando en Padfoot no Mary Mary? – le preguntó una voz bastante familiar

James Potter un chico de tez blanca, con el cabello negro y desordenado se encontraba mirándola fijamente a través de los cristales de sus lentes, él era el mejor amigo de Sirius Black y Primo de Mary, por esta razón todos era muy buenos amigos, ellos acostumbraban a pasar todas las vacaciones juntos el la casa de James, pero Mary ya tenía dos veranos en los cuales, según James los había abandonado…


End file.
